l5afandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Akodo-no-Kami
Akodo era filho de Amaterasu The Stories We Tell, by Nancy M. Sauer e foi um dos Kami que caíram dos Paraísos Celestiais no reino mortal, ao lado de seus irmãos. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 4 Paraíso Desde o início dos tempos, o Lorde da Lua persegue a Dama do Sol acima do mundo. Um dia, ele a capturou e a luz dela se esvaneceu, lançando uma cortina de escuridão sobre a era das Cinco Raças. Após inúmeras estações, a Dama do Sol de a luz à Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 4 dez filhos: Hida, Doji, Togashi, Akodo, Shiba, Bayushi, Shinjo, Fu Leng, Hantei, e Ryoshun, os Kami. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 9 Queda dos Kami Amaterasu treinou Hantei em artes marciais. Quando Hantei e o Lorde da Lua finalmente lutaram, ele abriu a barriga de seus pais e os seus irmãos saíram dela. Eles caíram do céu na Monte Seppun, exceto por um. O Lorde da Lua no último instante agarrou Fu Leng. Hantei brandiu sua espada uma vez mais e arrancou o braço do pai. Fu Leng tentou segurar Hantei enquanto os dois caíam, mas ele acabou atravessando a terra e indo parar no próprio Jigoku, onde foi perdido. O nome de Ryoshun foi esquecido em meio à históra Fundando Rokugan A Criação da Humanidade Conforme o sangue de Onnotangu caía do Paraíso, ele caiu nas poças de lágrimas de Amaterasu. De cada poça, dois humanos surgiram, um homem e uma mulher, pois a humanidade foi criado da mistura das lágrimas da Dama do Sol e do sangue do Lorde da Lua. Rokugan Não mais imortais, os Kamis compartilharam o Ningen-dô com os humanos. Eles resolveram ensinar e guiar esses humanos, e fizeram um grande torneio para ver qual deles iria liderar essa nova terra que chamaram de Rokugan. Lorde Akodo derrotou Lady Doji, e quando ele foi lutar contra Hantei, quase se perdeu em sua fúria. Hantei virou essa ira contra o irmão e acabou saindo vitorioso. Após a sua coração ele passou a ser o Imperador, incumbindo cada um de seus irmãos com uma tarefa diferente. Clã Leão Para defender Rokugan, Akodo iria comandar grandes exércitos. Ele foi o fundador do Clã Leão e um dos Kami de Rokugan. Os Rokugani o consideram um deus da guerra e o maior comandante de toda a história. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) Akodo foi o maior tático de Rokugan,Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 223 capaz de aprender com seus erros e adaptar novos estratagemas ao campo de batalha. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 45Seu tratado sobre guerra, Liderança é renomado no Império Esmeralda. An Empire in Turnoil... Ele também é considerado como o Kami que criou o caminho do Bushidô. In the Garden of Lies (Part 1), by Marie Brennan Shinsei Quando Shinsei conversou com o Imperador e Shiba escreveu o que se tornaria o Tao, Akodo começou a se retirar. Hantei se ergueu, furioso que seu irmão havia insultado o Pequeno Professor, e exigiu uma satisfação. Fireflies, by Robert Denton III Akodo ordenou que o Tao não entressa em suas terras, ams Hantei inverteu a ordem, fazendo com que uma cópia do Tao fosse inclusa em cada dôjô do Leão. Akodo então decretou que o Clã Leão nunca abriria as suas cópias do Tao, os ensinamentos de Shinsei. Guerra Contra Fu Leng Pouco tempo depois dos Kami começarem a dar ordem ao mundo, formarem os clãs e encontrarem seus seguidores, Fu Leng emergiu de seu lar subterrâneo. Ele controntou Hantei por não ter sido convidado ao Torneio dos Kami, e desafiou Hantei pelo direito de governar Rokugan. Togashi foi selecionado como o Campeão do Imperador, que por sua vez escolheu todas as vidas de Rokugan como a sua arma. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, pp. 4-5 Na Guerra Contra Fu Leng Império foi atacado por um exército da região que viria a ser chamada de as Terras Sombrias, liderado pelo Kami Caído Fu Leng. Foram eventualmente repelidos pelos Sete Trovões, no que ficou conhecido como o Dia do Trovão. Dark Hands of Heaven (FFG News) Os Kitsu Akodo guerreou contra a raça Kitsu, acreditando que eram feras, e somente quando os kitsu aprenderam a falar rokugani que ele entendeu o que fizera e pediu perdão. Para se retratar por ter quase exterminado a raça, ele ofereceu a eles um lugar em seu clã, e os kitsu sobreviventes se casaram com seus filhos, fundando uma nova família, a Família Kitsu. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 183 Categoria:Líderes do Clã Leão Categoria:Kami